Last Words
by welshgirl1148
Summary: Hermione is on her death Bed seeing as her luck has finally run out. Watch as Hermione says her goodbyes and spends the last moments and last breath with her husband. rating k to be safe


**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL J.K ROWLING**

Hermione lay there on in the Hospital wing on her deathbed the war had ended ten years ago and she was now resigned to bed waiting for death, she smiled as she looked up into the face of her best friends Harry and Ron she smiled a weak smile at them.

''You know this brings back so many memories'' Harry said smirking

Ron and Harry both had tears in there eyes they had been called in a few hours ago and told that it was time and she would most likely pass on before the evening ''I wish there was something...''

''Stop it Harry you have a wife and two wonderful children and another on the way I love my Godchildren with all my heart but you need to be strong they are going to need you.'' she turned to Ron ''Ron I wish you and Lavender all the luck with you're Engagement you might want to marry her soon though as she is with child''

Ron's eyes widened ''Mione how?''

''Don't know I guess death does that to you. Promise me something both of you''

Harry looked at Hermione ''Anything.''

''Watch over Severus for me he is my world the best husband I could have he is going to struggle you know how he hides his emotions. And one more thing when you see Severus ask him to pass you the shoe box I have two, one for you and one for Ron there are things in there that I wish you to have and pass on to James and Albus and the rest of the family Severus has my will you need to be strong''

Harry hugged Hermione and watched as Ron did the same ''I promise Gin's on her way with the boys''

Hermione smiled ''Brilliant It would mean a lot to see them one more time.'' Just then she heard the door open and two boys came charging up and looked at her

''Aunt Mione, do you have to go? It's not going to be the same Mum and Dad can't tell stories like you do''

Hermione chuckled at James she patted the bed and watched as Harry placed both Albus and James on the bed ''Well you're Uncle Severus tells good stories too I know he will carry on with them.''

Albus looked sad ''But why do you need to go? Mum said that that merlin is in need of another angel and only you are good enough for him.''

Hermione smiled at Albus ''You little man are going to be very clever like you're Mum and me. And yes Merlin needs my help I will be able to pass on a message to you're Grandparents as well and I will watch over you James, Mummy, Daddy and the little baby I will always be there to guide you when things seem so low just speak and I will be listening''

Harry, Ginny and Ron all had tears in there eyes including Minerva and Poppy as they listened to her interact with the children

James was the eldest and smiled ''Does that mean that you will help me get a place in quiditch like Dad did?''

Hermione chuckled and ruffled his hair ''Well I can't so anything like that but I can watch over you and make sure you are safe you know how I hate you being on that blasted broom''

Harry looked at Ginny ''Should we tell her?''

Ginny gave him a watery smile ''Yeah''

Hermione looked over ''What are you too talking about?''

Harry smiled ''Well we found out what we are having''

Hermione smiled ''Brilliant well tell me or what?''

Harry smiled ''Were having a girl''

Ginny interrupted and ''we have a name''

Harry looked at her ''Her name is going to be Hermione Lilly Potter''

Hermione looked stunned ''No you can't name her my name?''

''Why I want my little girl to carry you're name you are my sister Mione you mean so much to me she will be lucky to have you're name it means a lot to me and Gin I mean how many kids will have the chance to say 'I was named after I my wonderful Aunty who although I didn't get to meet loves me very much'.''

Hermione looked at him and could see he meant it as well she nodded and smiled just then she opened the draw by her bed ''Here take this?''

Harry took the box from her ''What is it?''

''Open it? I asked Sev to bring it down ages ago I had a feeling you were going to have a girl and since I don't have any children to give it to I wish my beautiful niece to have it, she can have it when she starts her first year at Hogwarts that's when I received it from my mother... and if you look inside''

Harry opened the box and gasped inside was a beautiful silver heart shaped locket that had a flower engraved on the front it had a little pink diamond in the middle of the flower It was a nice size he opened it and instantly began to cry inside was a picture of them him and Hermione from there fourth year waving in the snow they would look at each other laugh and then wave facing the front and there were four slots you could turn it over like a book ''Mione I can't take this...''

''Yes you can and you will give it to her it is protected with charms that will protect her from being poisoned there are also charms that will protect her from any dark, fatal or hurtful spells or hexes it will keep her safe only thing is once she receives it and puts it on it can't be removed it will forever stay on her until she has a daughter of her own who she can pass it down to and it will continue to protect many generations girls of course.'' she smiled ''so it is important she understands what will happen if she wears it and here''

Ginny took the box this time it was about as big as a ring box she opened it and gasped inside were two silver rings it had what looked like runes engraved ''Mione?''

she smiled at her ''Those rings have the same protections as the locket and it does the same as the locket only they can have there's when they like it will grow with them and when they have sons they can pass the rings on as well because that will be the only time the boys or that little one will be able to remove them''

Ginny looked at both Albus and James with a smile ''Boys would you like to wear these rings you're Godmother got you both?''

James and Albus looked at the rings with huge smiles ''wow they are so cool''

Ginny and Harry explained that they would never be able to remove them until they were grown ups and that they will protect them forever she and Harry then placed the rings on them and watched as a yellow light flashed and then left as they resized themselves she looked up ''Thank you Mione''

James and Albus felt proud ''Whoa I feel funny I feel like I am wrapped in a blanket''

Hermione smiled ''That would be the magic and protection spells that are on the rings they have now blended with you're magic and will protect you both''

James and Albus hugged Hermione ''You're the best Godmother and Aunty in the world''

Hermione chuckled and kissed them both just then she looked up to see her smiling Husband ''Hey you''

''Uncle Sev look Aunt Mione gave us these rings they will grow as we do and protect us she said I can't take them off until we are adults how cool is that and Mum is naming my little sister Hermione.''

Severus was stunned when he learnt that the baby was going to be named after his wife but he quickly pulled himself together ''Oh wow they are very cool you are very lucky''

James and Albus smiled ''Yeah I know and Mum told us that Merlin needs an angel and Aunt Mione is only the one who is good enough she told me that she would be with our grandparents and that she would be there to look out for us, Mum, dad and our sister and when we are sad, lonely or scared she will be there to guide us all we have to do is speak to her although she said she can't make me get the seeker spot like Dad but she said she would watch me on the broom so I don't' hurt my self'' he smiled at him ''So you don't' need to be sad now Uncle Severus because she isn't really going to be leaving us.''

Albus spoke then ''And Aunt Mione said you will read us the cool stories because Mum and Dad don't' read it like you two do.''

Severus had to hold back his emotions what James Potter had said touched him he smiled at them ''of course I will read stories to you.''

James and Albus smiled and walked away to sit on the chair near the bed and talk

Severus walked over and kissed his wife on the lips ''Well that was a mouthful''

Everyone chuckled but it was Harry who spoke ''Yeah they love you I guess and they adore there aunt Mione.''

Severus smiled fondly at his wife ''Yeah...did you give them the locket?''

Hermione smiled ''Yes they are aware of it and I also need you to give them those shoe boxed both Ron and Harry there names are on them so they won't get mixed up.''

Severus smiled ''Of course and I will deal with the Will when...''

''I know but James is right I won't ever leave you'' she looked around the room ''Either of you'' she said this with a smile and looked at Ron ''You know you are going to have to grow up now no more getting into trouble because I wont' be there to pull you out this time.''

Ron gave a sad chuckled as did Harry ''Yeah I guess so''

Three hours went by and in those three hours she had been visited by all of the Weasley's all except Fred but she had told him she would keep him company and they would have fun. She smiled when Kingsley came as well as Tonks, Remus and Teddy he was older than Harry's kids she too gave him something similar only not as personal but it still had protections on it and similar to both James and Albus's ones. It didn't mean as much of course but it made Tonks and Remus very happy soon enough she said good bye to them all and was now left alone again with just Harry, Ginny, Ron and Severus. Molly had taken the boys home so they wouldn't see the most upsetting bit. And she didn't want them to remember her lifeless she wanted them to remember there last moments with her.

She smiled at them she had been slowly getting sleepier and she wasn't in as much pain as before she knew it was close so she had began saying her final goodbyes they knew she wanted to spend the last moments with her Husband she smiled when she gave Harry a hug ''I love you Harry James Potter don't you forget it this is our final goodbye'' she held him as he cried and cursed how it wasn't fair that it wasn't supposed to be like this

''Harry there is nothing you or I can do to stop this once you're time is up you don't have a choice Death has a list and he chooses when it is time to collect and take me to Heaven I am happy Harry I don't' feel any pain just peace be strong for me Harry.''

Harry sighed and sniffled as he moved so Ron could hug her

''I love you Mione I know I have been a prat and childish through the years but I will never forget or stop loving you. You Hermione Granger are the best friend a guy could have.''

Hermione hugged him as much as she could but she wasn't as strong as she was before ''I love you too and be a good father and Husband I will be watching we will all be together eventually but not anytime soon we will become the Golden Trio beyond the Veil and our memories will forever live on as will our adventures.''

Ron laughed and let his sister give her a a quick hug as well

''Thank you so much Mione for everything you were always there for me''

Hermione laughed ''And I will continue to be there for you do me a favour though keep my boys out of trouble''

''OI we heard that''

''Good you were supposed to''

Ginny laughed when she called them her boys she knew that Ron and Harry loved it as well ''Of course I will keep you're boys on a tight leash''

Hermione chuckled and looked at them ''Well My boys need to be controlled god knows what trouble they will get into otherwise ''oh and Boys do be careful on those bloody missions''  
Harry and Ron grinned when she called them her boys it was a conscious thing they knew it was a habit and she always called them her boys no matter what they smiled ''Of course we will and it's not like the others will have the brightest witch of the age watching over them like we all will''

Hermione smiled and watched them leave she then smiled at her Husband she watched him climb onto the bed with her ''Darling you know I love you no matter what and I will always be there'' she placed her hand on his heart ''I want you to be Happy if you find someone don't' hide from it if you Lo...love another it will be ok I know you will always love me and we will meet again in the Veil''

Severus looked at her ''Never there will never be another Mrs Snape nor will there be any children you are the only woman I love and will continue to love I don't want to love another nor move on I am too old for all that you are my life.'' he kissed her passionately as he pulled her closer to him.

Hermione moaned and smiled ''Sev make love to me one more time...Please''

Severus didn't need to be asked twice he began to kiss her again touched her in all the places she liked as if he was mapping her body out so he would remember every dip and curve that is her body he touched her like only he could he knew what his witch and wife liked

''Severus...please I need you...oh lord that's so good''

''You're wish is my command.'' he positioned himself ''I love you Mrs Snape'' and he slid home they talked and kissed as they made passionate love one last time

Soon enough they were both dressed and cuddling on the bed he held her as they talked ''That was wonderful love''

Severus chuckled as he closed his eyes and breathed in that familiar smell ''Hmm you were amazing''

Hermione sighed she felt sleepy now she knew her time was getting closer she looked at her husband ''What's the time Darling?''

Severus waved his hand ''Six o clock why?''

Hermione looked at him ''Because I think it is time''

Severus looked at his wife he didn't want to let her go he kept his eyes closed

''Sev... darling look at me''

He did, he opened his eyes ''I love you don't ever forget that, but if you love me then be there for my Godchildren they love you and my boys will need you Sev I want to see you at peace mourn me, but not forever just keep me in you're heart and remember the good times.''

Severus sighed ''I promise love I just wish we had more time''

''I know Sev will you sing to me our wedding song please''

Severus wiped the tears away ''of course love'' he cleared his throat and began to sing their song they danced to on their wedding evening.

The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the endless skies, my love  
To the dark and the endless skies

And the first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hands  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command, my love  
That was there at my command, my love

And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last till the end of time, my love  
And it will last till the end of time, my love

The first time ever I saw your face,  
your face  
Your face,  
your face...

Severus looked into his wife's eyes and gave her one final kiss ''I love you''

Hermione loved his voice she finally felt that it was time to go she looked up at him when he stopped and smiled she returned his kiss and kept her forehead against his ''I will love you to the moon and back forever''

Severus smiled ''And always babe'' he finished the last part it was there little thing he watched her lie down and he placed his head on top of her chest so he could listen to her heart beat as she lovingly stroked his hair he closed his eyes

''Shhh Rest now my love know that I will always love you'' she stroked his hair like she always did she smiled as she closed her eyes to rest but not before whispering her final words ''I love you to the moon and back'' and that was it she had gone she was out of pain.

He heard her final whisper and felt her heart stop he lift his head up and brushed a lock of brown hair away from her face he kissed her head, but not before finishing it of ''For ever and always babe'' he just sat there holding her hand wondering what she was getting up to he smiled when he thought of her exploring she loved to learn and find out things he saw her face in a half smile and found himself smiling back he sent his Patronus to Minerva, the Potter, the Weasley's, Lupin's and Kingsley so they were aware before he sent is Patronus to Poppy.

**Many years later...**

Twenty eight year old James Sirius Potter stood in front of a Grave with his wife six years Lucy. He smiled down at the black marble head stone he felt his wife give his hand a squeeze he placed his hand on her swollen stomach that held his first Son. ''Thank you'' he didn't have to say anything else as he waited for the others to join him, he knelt down on the ground as he looked at the words he smiled at the two names.

** R.I.P**

** Hermione Jean Snape**

** Loving wife, Friend, Godmother, Aunt and Daughter**

** Severus Tobias Snape**

** Loving Husband, Friend and Uncle**

** May you both rest in the Arms of the Angels. And may you're spirits live on.**

''Hey Aunt Mione, I just want to thank you for watching over me my wife and children. We're blessed and going to have a boy i want to thank you for giving us this miracle with out you I didn't think it would be possible to have children with Lucy's troubles but i never gave up believing. I did what you told me to do i asked you for help and you did i wish you was still here.'' he had tears in his eyes he couldn't explain it he was only five when she died but he felt closer to her for some reason he guessed it was the love and the ring she had given him ''The ring has done it's job and i will pass it down to my Son for Protection and tell him about you Al and Hermione will be coming to visit you soon although i think you need to sort Al out he won't settle down although i can see he wants to very much.'' he chuckled ''Mum Dad and Uncle Ron told me to say hi to you both anyway i just wanted to thank you i know i don't come here often it's to painful for me same for Dad and Uncle Ron but i want you to know i never stop thinking about you.''

Lucy saw James struggling she smiled and conjured a red rose ''I know i didn't meet you nor do i know you but from what James has told me you sound like a wonderful witch i know all about you of course you are the one and only Heroine and brightest witch of you're age.'' she smiled ''I want you to know that i will look after James.'' she leant back and encouraged James to speak again

James smiled ''Hey Uncle Sev i hope you and my Granddad have called a truce with you're silly feud.'' he chuckled ''I know Aunt Mione will keep you in order i want to thank you for being there for me and reading stories like you promised i hope you are happy being together again. i have some good news however I am going to be taking over as the Knew Potions Master, I want to thank you for encouraging me to do well in my studies i hope to do you proud i start after the holidays i hope you will watch over me i am not scared, but i am a little nervous however, I will just hold my head high like Aunt Mione would say.'' he kissed the tips of his fingers and touched the head stone before standing up and backing away.

Lucy looked up ''James there here''

James turned around and smiled at his sister and brother he looked and saw his sister with her fiancé and Albus with his Girlfriend they had been together since third year he shook his head ''Hey you guys''

Hermione Lilly Potter smiled at her older brother she was six years younger than her eldest brother James and four years younger than Albus she smiled and hugged her brother and sister in law ''You ok?''

James smiled as he hugged his sister back ''Yeah I'm ok just came to thank Aunt Mione for giving me a chance to be a father and telling Uncle Sev about my Job at Hogwarts'' he then looked at his brother and smirked ''I also put in a good word for you Jess i told Aunt Mione that she needs to kick Al's ass i am sure you will be engaged soon.''

Albus narrowed his eyes at his brother he was Twenty seven while his sister was Twenty three ''Oh shove off James''

Hermione chuckled ''He does have a point Al i mean I'm twenty three and engaged I think mum and Dad have given up on having Jess as a daughter in law.''

Al went as red as a tomato ''Shut it Herm''

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him ''Don't call me Herm it is an insult Aunt Mione would have killed Dad if he called her Herm Uncle Ron told me that she just about put up with Mione.''

Albus and James chuckled but it was James who spoke ''Ya know you kind of remind me of Aunt Mione a little when she got mad her hair would crackle mainly at Uncle Sev Dad and Uncle Ron.'' he laughed

Hermione blushed ''Well Mum said she would have been proud of me and said that i follow after her in some ways'' she pushed James away ''Any way i need to say hi to Uncle Sev and Beg Aunt Mione to sort you too out.'' she walked up dragging her fiancé along.

''Hey Uncle Sev i hope you like Keith well i assume you are Happy with him seeing as you haven't interfered then again the other two were Dunderheads and not intelligent enough to be with me i know Aunt Mione probably gave you grief for interfering'' she chuckled as she changed tact ''Aunt Mione i know you're looking over me i just want to thank you for the locket i love it i wanted to tell you that i am getting a promotion soon i am going to be head healer and in charge of the others you was the reason i became a Healer i wanted to be able to help people Dad always said that's what you always did and i am proud to be carrying you're name James thinks he is close to developing a cure for the Crutiatious curse if he does we can help people who suffered from the past War. i Graduated top of my class and i got called a Know-it-all but Dad said that's what Uncle Sev used to call you. i am going to let Al have a chat now i know he wants to talk to you about something he thinks I'm stupid honestly, how dumb can he get'' she shook her head and conjured a pink rose as she placed it next to the red one.

Keith stood up and put his arm around Hermione he looked at the grave ''Well Severus, Hermione i promise to look after her and love her with all my being know that i wont' hurt her hell i wouldn't stand a chance she is wicked with a wand Harry says that she must get that from you since he and Ron said that they were afraid to be on the end of you're wand in school as were many other students you sound pretty cool so i promise you Hermione that i will look after her.''

Albus walked up and pushed Keith out of the way ''Oh ok come on get over you're self Uncle Sev would be rolling his eyes at you're babbling''

Keith ducked his head and watched as Hermione glared at her Brother ''Come on babe ignore him.''

Albus walked up and cast a mufilito around him so no one could hear and then sighed ''Hey Aunt Mione, i could really do with some help here i love Jess i really do but i am afraid to propose to her one minute i want to and the next i don't I'm not sure what i am feeling you would have been proud of Uncle Ron he told me that i might love her as a friend or brother would since we have been friends since first year he said that you and he went through that stage before you married Uncle Sev he said that you believed you're selves to be in love but it wasn't proper love you loved him and he loved you but you wasn't in love he told me that i should think long and hard but i am so conflicted i went to Mum and she told me the same but i don't' know what to do? i am useless'' he sighed and bowed his head to the ground and shook his head he had tears in his eyes but wouldn't' allow them to fall ''If you could give me a sign or push me in the right direction hell visit me in my dream sometime it would be appreciated i wish you was here. well i better stop with this silliness i will just have to do what Uncle Sev said if in doubt go with you're gut instinct although Dad says that you would tell me to Follow my heart not my head.'' he lift his wand and set a white rose next to the pink and red one and stood up as he joined his Sister, Brother, Sister in law, Keith and Jess

James looked at his brother ''You ok?''

Al smiled ''Yeah i just had to ask Aunt Mione for a little help''

Hermione smiled ''Hey shall we all sit down like we planned then seeing as this is the family cemetery she smiled we can talk about stories I'm sure Aunt Mione and Uncle Sev won't mind.''

James, Hermione, Albus, Jess, Keith and Lucy all sat down on a blanket that his sister had transfigured He smiled at her they all sat down and chatted however he found himself talking to his sister alone.

Hermione smiled as She moved closer to her brother ''You ok?''

Al smiled ''Yeah i guess i am just confused and I don't know what to do and I try and ask my self what would Aunt Mione do in my situation but nothing seems to work''

Hermione smiled ''You know i don't know her i never got to meet her all i know is from what people told me and the love i feel from this locket but I am pretty sure she would just tell you to be Happy do what you want not what others want''

Al looked at his sister with a slight smiled ''Ya know you almost sounded like her then that was creepy'' he shuddered ''I guess so''

''So i take it this is about Jess?''

''Yeah i am struggling with what i should do i mean everyone thinks i should be settling down with her after being with her so long it's just i can't help but feel like i don't love her in a away like you love Keith or like James loves Lucy.'' he run his hand through his messy hair ''I don't' know it it's like the same thing Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione went through when they thought them selves in love but it turned out they loved each other but they weren't in love''

Hermione nodded as she listened to her brother ''Well i think you just answered you're own question'' she looked at him ''Do you picture you're self with her do you see her in you're future? can you see you're self loving her that much that it hurts when you're not near?'' she smiled ''All you need to do is try and picture her as you're life and the rest will work it's self out.'' she got up and walked back over to her partner and left Albus to sit against a tree to think as she continued the conversation

_''You know Hermione is like you in so many ways'' Severus said smiling at his wife_

_Hermione chuckled and hit his shoulder ''Shut it Sev she is just sensible that's all''_

_Severus kissed Hermione ''You know she gave some good advice and Ron did witch surprises me however i am concerned about Albus do you think he will figure that he isn't meant to be with her and that he will soon find the one he is to be with?''_

_Hermione smiled ''I think Al will be just fine darling he isn't stupid none of them are i mean Harry wasn't totally thick and they have got Ginny as a mother and I had a hand in there lives in the beginning as well as you.''_

_Severus laughed ''Well dear they have turned out just fine and you have helped them in many ways by telling them when they were young that all they had to do was speak to you i think it helps them''_

_Hermione smiled sadly ''I Guess i do miss them though and my boys but i suppose i got you with me now and Harry and Gin will join eventually as will Ron. James is going to be a good father''_

_Severus laughed ''Yeah i think her will and I must admit i am proud that he has gone into Potions i mean if he finds a cure for the Crutiatious then many people would be helped i think all three kids have a bright future ahead.''_

_Hermione looked into her husbands black eyes and then back out at the three kids and there partners she sighed as she looked at them she felt that she could rest more now they are older take a step back she had spent long enough watching over them she got up and walked over to them she went to James first and placed a hand on his should and leant over._

_''I am so proud of you James you will make a wonderful Father and you will do you're Father and family proud. i am sure there will be many more Children to come.'' he kissed his cheek and smiled as she watched him shiver close his eyes smile and touch his cheek as she went over to her name sake next and smiled ''Hermione you know i am still shocked that you have my name but how could i refuse your Father.'' she chuckled ''You are doing a wonderful thing you are smart like you're mother and I am proud of you i may not have met you and you haven't met me but i am so proud and love you just as much i do James and Al. be strong and follow you're heart''_

_Severus watched as his wife went and spoke to the three Potters he wished that they had time and could have had children but he was Happy now he was with his soul mate. They were finally together and Happy he loved her more and more every day he shook his head, he knew she regretted and blamed herself sometimes for not being there for him or the others but he also knew that there was nothing she could have done. He watched ay the woman that was Albus's Girlfriend he hoped he would realise soon so he could have a chance of happiness. He looked at his wife ''Darling it looks like he has made a decision''_

_Hermione looked over to her husband and then to where he was pointing and indeed Albus had asked Jess to join him she noticed he seemed less tense and certain she smiled and headed over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder hoping it would relax him some more._

''Jess can we have a chat please it's important.'' Albus walked over to where Jess was sitting and lead her back to the tree he sat down and took some deep breaths ''Jess i have been thinking about some things mainly us and our Relationship...'' he felt nervous now he didn't' want to hurt her and he was wondering if he was doing the right thing when he felt a breeze and what felt like a hand on his shoulder he reached consciously but nothing was there when he smiled a little perhaps it was his aunt giving him support he smiled and continued. ''I think we need to discuss us and how we really feel about each other.''

Jess smiled at Albus she had been feeling conflicted wondering if they are better off friends ''It's ok i agree''

Albus smiled ''Right well I have done some thinking after talking to my sister and Aunt and i asked myself what would she do and many people told me I should follow my heart like she would say so I am and i think the reason I can't commit to you is because I am not in love with you. i love you a hell of a lot, but i think it may be a bit like sisterly love. i mean do you feel awkward when we you know..''

''Do i feel awkward when we kiss?''

''Yeah it feels wrong somehow.''

Jess smiled and laid a hand on his knee ''Al i have been thinking the same thing i don't' think I could see myself marrying you''

Al smiled ''Me too i mean I love you and i care for you, but being with you is kind of like being with Hermione its kind of disturbing.'' he shivered ''So i think we should break up and stay as we are friends?''

Jess smiled and hugged him ''You silly man you deserve to be Happy and i think you're Aunt Hermione would be proud of you right now. of course we will be friends you can't get rid of me that easily you know.'' she smiled ''Shall we go put the others out misery?''

Albus smiled ''Yeah i a minute you go on over i just need a second'' he placed a hand on his shoulder ''Aunt Mione if that's you like i think it is i want to thank you for the support i feel happier and more my self now that we are just friends i wish you was here but i hope you are Happy with Uncle Sev where ever you are.'' he smiled and closed his eyes ''I guess i should head over to James and Hermione they will want explanations'' he chuckled ''I love you Aunt Mione.''

_Hermione had tears in her eyes as she listened to Albus's speech and then what he said to her she leant over and kissed his cheek ''I love you too monster. i am proud of you.'' she stepped away as he walked back over to the others she smiled as she saw the three of them hug and laugh when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a kiss to her cheek she smiled_

_''There Happy now love there's nothing more we can do?''_

_Hermione sighed ''I know but i am afraid that we won't be able to come back to this part again i mean what if they need help in the future i mean Harr and Ginny what if they need help or are in need of me...''_

_Severus turned her around to face him ''Love i love you with all my heart and those kids do too but they are grown up now they have made them selves a life they have done well and are as prepared as you, me or Harry and Ginny could have made them. Al was the only one struggling and now he has made piece it's like you said he will find the witch he is to be with soon and will be happy like his siblings and we will meet up with Harry and Ginny soon enough. come let us head back to the other side there Happy you said you're good byes and you have already checked on Harry and Ginny they are Happy and have come here a few times they are all at piece and now it's time for us to enjoy ourselves besides i believe there is a whole library you haven't quite devoured yet in out cottage.'' he smirked ''We will all be reunited again.''_

_Hermione allowed tears to flow down her face and nodded ''Your so right i love you Severus Snape to the moon and back''_

_Severus took her hand and kissed her head ''And i love you Mrs Snape forever and always'' he smiled as he took her hand ''Shall we i believe you're Mother will be waiting for you including Minerva and the rest''_

_Hermione looked back once and saw them all laughing and nodded ''Lets do it together forever.''_

_Severus took her hand as the walked to the side where the light was waiting ''Together'' he smiled as he pulled her though the light and they both came face to face with Everyone. he watched as his wife cried happy tears when she saw her mother and everyone else, this was perfect everything would turn out just fine._

''Hey guys did you feel Aunt Mione earlier? do you think that was her way of saying goodbye to us?'' Albus asked, looking at his brother and sister

James looked up at the sky and saw a twinkling star and smile ''Yes i did feel her and i think she has finally crossed over with Uncle Sev I believe she was waiting for you to make the right choice to ensure her job was done. she may have crossed over but she will be proud of us I am sure of it and we will see them again one day''

Albus and Hermione all smiled at each other as they let out one giant sigh.

** THE END**


End file.
